marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Clint Barton's Homestead
Clint Barton's Homestead is a farm owned by Clint Barton in Missouri. It is hinted the farm is very isolated from civilization and is off the grid. Combined with Clint's family being kept off the records, this would enable him to peacefully live there and raise his family while keeping out of the public eye. History Off the Records When Clint Barton was recruited into S.H.I.E.L.D., Nick Fury made sure his family's existence would be a secret, setting up the farm as a secure, isolated place where they could live in safety, located in Missouri. Its inhabitants include Clint, Laura and his two children, Cooper and Lila. The only other person to know of all this was Clint's partner and best friend, Natasha Romanoff.Avengers: Age of Ultron Mighty Visitors arrive at the "safehouse"]] When the Avengers lost to Ultron, were disturbed by Scarlet Witch, and a outbreak of the Hulk, Clint Barton decided to take the team to his home, where they could lay low and collect themselves. Clint landed the Quinjet outside the house, which the team thought was a safe house, as they made their way towards it. discover Clint Barton is married]] When they entered, they discovered Clint being greeted by Laura, who was revealed as his wife that they were not aware of. Following this surprise, Cooper and Lila appeared, and Clint hugged his family, while everyone but Natasha Romanoff stood there, shocked. As Clint and Romanoff reunited with the family, Thor exited the house and went off to go find answers for the visions he saw earlier. The Avengers then got changed and each went and did their own thing. reunites with Laura Barton]] Clint talked with his wife, informing her of what had been happening with the team and Ultron, having been the only one not to be affected by Scarlet Witch. They also discussed Romanoff and Bruce Banner's relationship, as well as Clint's place on the Avengers. Clint then went to do some woodworking with his son outside. and Natasha Romanoff talk]] As Banner got out of the shower, he found Romanoff waiting in the other room. The two revealed to each other their darkness within them, both seeing themselves as monsters. They then discussed being together and leaving everything behind. However, Banner explained to Romanoff that he could not have a normal life, not like Clint, as he gestured to his home environment. and Tony Stark argue]] Meanwhile, Tony Stark and Steve Rogers went to chop wood outside as they recovered, where they discussed the future of the team after Scarlet Witch showed them something about their past, future, or dark side. When they started arguing, they were interrupted by Laura who asked if Stark could fix their tractor, so he left Rogers to help her. talks to Tony Stark in the barn]] Stark entered the barn, but was greeted by Fury, who had been called by Maria Hill. Fury and Stark discussed the latter's actions in creating artificial intelligence. Stark revealed how he was shown the death of the Avengers and how he would be responsible for it. motivates the Avengers]] That night, Fury talked with the Avengers, discussing the ongoing events, and how the Avengers needed to act to achieve victory. They were able to realize Ultron's plan, and the team headed out to stop him. Clint promised Laura that this would be his final mission, and the flew away in the Quinjet. returns home to his family]] After Ultron's defeat, Barton retired from the Avengers and went to be with his family, now with a new member being born shortly after.Avengers: Age of Ultron When Clint went to assist Captain America in 2016 and was imprisoned and eventually freed from the RaftCaptain America: Civil War, Clint decided to make a deal with the government to be put under house arrest, so he could be with his family, rather than a prison.Avengers: Infinity War The Snap training Lila Barton in archery]] In 2018, the Bartons were having a picnic outside their home, as Clint Barton was still under house arrest. As Laura prepared their lunch, Cooper and Nathaniel played catch, and Clint trained Lila in archery. When Lila hit a bullseye, they were called for lunch, but when Clint called for his daughter, she had mysteriously disappeared. When he then turned to his family, he saw that they were gone too. Clint desperately tried to call out to them, to no success. This disappearance was due to the Snap that had been carried out by Thanos after obtaining all the Infinity Stones.Avengers: Endgame Testing Time Travel at his homestead in the past]] Five years later, when the Avengers figured out a way to bring everyone back through traveling through the Quantum Realm, Clint Barton volunteered to test this first. When he was transported through the Quantum Realm, he arrived in the barn at his homestead, before the Snap. Clint made his way to the house, where he got emotional at being back there. He then overheard his children, causing him to try and see them again. However, he was brought back to the present just before he could. Family Reunited and Laura Barton kiss as they reunite]] The Avengers reversed the affects of the Snap causing the Bartons who died to reappear where they disappeared. Confused on what had happened or where Clint Barton was, Laura called him. After assisting in the Battle of Earth, Clint returned home in a Quinjet where he was happily greeted by his children who hugged him on arrival. Laura then followed, and the two embraced each other, finally back together again. With his family alive and safe, Clint went back into retirement. References External Links * Category:Locations Category:Private Residences Category:Avengers: Age of Ultron Locations Category:Comics Locations Category:Avengers: Endgame Locations